


Caged Bird

by decobray



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: F/F, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decobray/pseuds/decobray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm Hawks AU. The Storm Hawks squadron has been defeated, and Cyclonia now stands unchallenged in their conquest of Atmos. Taken prisoner, Piper must come to terms with her captor, Master Cyclonis, and the strange, unwanted feelings she has for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

The only light in the room came from a single glowing crystal embedded in the ceiling, casting a dull violet light. It was just enough so that Piper could see where she was; a Cyclonian dungeon cell. She didn't know how long she had been imprisoned in that cold dark place, but it felt like forever. An eternity since she has been free to soar among the clouds, explore the skies with her friends. The Storm Hawks; the Sky Knight squadron she belonged to, and her dearest companions. They had been as close as siblings, each member had an inseparable bond with the other. Together, they had been unstoppable.

 

Unstoppable, until the day it all went wrong.

 

Sneak attacked by a Cyclonian ambush squad, chased onto Terra Bogaton, their ship shot down by Repton and his Raptors. It was a fiendish scheme the Dark Ace and Repton had concocted, and a fatal one for Piper's adopted family. The Storm Hawks had managed to survive the destruction of the Condor, but with nowhere to run and enemies on all sides, it was a lost cause.

The Dark Ace engaged Aerrow with a flank of Cyclonian soldiers behind him, and the Sky Knight was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. Radarr was subdued as he attempted to rescue Aerrow, unceremoniously thrown in a steel cage. Finn and Junko were captured by the Raptors after being thoroughly thrashed by the lizards, and Stork surrendered without a fight, having no reason to resist after the destruction of his prized airship. As for Piper, she could still clearly remember what happened to her that day.

 

_“You're the last Hawk standing, girl. Come quietly and maybe my Raptors will be gentle with you,” Repton snarled._

_Piper glared at the humanoid lizard, knowing she couldn't hope to defeat him in combat but too proud to ever submit. She could imagine the fang filled grin he'd have upon his triumph, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

_“I would rather die!” Piper spat, firing a crystal blast at the reptile._

_Repton nimbly dodged her attack, snickering. “That,” he hissed, “Can be arranged.”_

_She barely had time to react as the Raptor leader charged her, striking her to the ground with the blunt edge of his massive boomerang._

_“You and your pals have caused me more than enough headache during the course of this war. What a reward to be able to personally snuff you out!” Repton laughed, raising his weapon. Piper squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the final blow._

_That blow never came. Hesitantly, the Storm Hawk opened one eye to see what had happened. The weapon was still raised above her, but Repton's hand was being restrained by another. To Piper's utter shock, it was the Dark Ace who withheld the strike that would have ended her life. Repton cursed and wrenched his arm away from the Cyclonian's grip._

_“What is the meaning of this?” the Raptor leader growled. “If you're attempting to steal this victory from me, I'll skin you alive.”_

_“Ah yes, slaying a defenseless girl. What a victory,” the Dark Ace replied dryly. “But this girl is not to be harmed. Master Cyclonis herself has ordered that the Storm Hawk known as Piper is to be brought to her personal dungeon.”_

_Repton laughed. “Either the witch fancies you, little Hawk, or she hates you enough to finish the job herself. If I were you I'd hope for the former.”_

_Before Piper could respond, the Dark Ace grabbed her and forced a cloth sack over her head. She was forced to march up a ramp, and was roughly thrown to the floor._

 

She had lost conciousness after that, and when she woke up, she was shackled to the wall in a Cyclonian dungeon, all thoughts of freedom gone. Aerrow was dead, the rest of her friends locked away somewhere else, probably someplace even more horrible than where she was now. It was all she could do to keep the tears from running down her face, as they had so many times before during her time in the dark prison. Piper hated crying, or showing weakness of any kind. Especially since she had a regular visitor, one she didn't dare show any vulnerability to. Piper's only human interaction since she had arrived was the daily visit of another girl her age, who brought food, water, and books to her prisoner. Unfortunately, that girl happened to be the Empress of Cyclonia, the tyrant of the Atmos, and the orchestrator of the war in which Piper had lost her comrades.

 

“Why so glum, Piper? I've brought you plenty of books, and the food on your plate is the same served to me,” Master Cyclonis said, gliding into the room. “You're eating like royalty, you should feel lucky.”

Piper stared angrily at her captor, who merely smiled nonchalantly. Her glistening black hair and pale face gave Cyclonis a sort of ethereal beauty, and the smirk on her face was beguiling. Every time she came to visit, the Master made sure her appearance was flawless. Piper gritted her teeth and looked away, sure that Cyclonis intended to use her radience to mock Piper's disheveled state. There were no mirrors in the cell, but she was sure she looked atrocious. 

“So, have you considered what we spoke about yesterday?” Cyclonis asked, perching on the iron shelf where Piper kept the books she was given.

“I'm not going to work for you,” Piper replied. “I said no when you asked me the first time, and that was before you killed Aerrow!”

“Please, I never touched a hair on Aerrow's head. Dark Ace is the one who did the deed.”

“But under YOUR orders! You're responsible! For the death of my friend, for this whole war, everything!” the Storm Hawk shouted, knocking her food to the floor.

“What was I to do, give up on the legacy built by my ancestors for thousands of years, simply because of a little bloodshed? Were you in my position, you would see things differently.”

Piper didn't reply. She didn't know what to say, because Cyclonis was partially right. Her life had been free, with no constraints. As an orphan she never know her birth family, and went whatever way the wind guided her. This girl before her, this ruthless monarch, had been born into her role as Empress. She knew no other life. 

Tired of the silence, Cyclonis decided to change the subject. “You know, I've been-” she paused. Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed the air. “What IS that smell?” she said, disgust plain on her face.

“I haven't been able to bathe since you had your goons throw me in this prison,” Piper responded. “You try being caged in a dank cell with no change of clothes and a leaky chamberpot, see how YOU smell.”

“I... see,” the Empress could not conceal her discomfort. As royalty, she was not used to such deplorable situations. “Perhaps something should be done about that then. I shall have my servants draw you a bathe and have you cleaned. If I'm to continue visiting you, you'll need to be presentable.”

“Why DO you keep visiting me? I've already told you I'm not going to help you conquer the rest of Atmos, and there's nothing you can do to change that. Why don't you just leave and not come back?”

“Why, then you'd be all alone,” Cyclonis said, a strange tone in her voice. “And no one likes being alone.”

 

With that, the Master of Cyclonia took her leave, locking the prison door behind her.

 


	2. Water

The guards that escorted Piper to the bathing chambers were surprisingly gentle with their grip, as if they were afraid to leave any marks on the prisoner. She wondered if that was Master Cyclonis' doing, then pushed the thought out of her mind. Cyclonis could pretend to be kind to get what she wanted, but the witch didn't really care about her wellbeing. The problem was, she couldn't for the life of her figure out exactly what Cyclonis wanted in the first place. The Empress was intelligent enough to know that Piper would never help continue her bloody conquest of Atmos, but still Cyclonis persisted. It was maddening and confusing to the Storm Hawk, and she didn't care to dwell on the subject further.

“I don't know why you get to bathe in the Master's private chambers, but you'd better take your time in there. You stink something awful,” one of the guards said, opening the door to the bathing area.

“We don't get anything nice like this,” the other guard grumbled. “We have to use the communal showers, and we're Cyclonians! A mangy prisoner getting the royal treatment, it's not fair...”

“Why don't you voice your complaints to Master Cyclonis? I'm sure she'd love to hear them,” Piper said. The guards looked at each other nervously, unsure of how to respond.

“Listen, y-you won't tell her, will you? We're sorry about what we said, please don't tell the Master!”

Piper merely smiled and shut the door to the bath, leaving the nervous pair to wring their hands outside in the hall. The Master's private bathing chambers were just as luxurious as she had expected, the bath itself was massive and ornate, with crystals heating the water and creating a pleasant amount of bubbles. All a manner of herbal conditioners lined the walls, and the soaps were all unique in smell and texture. Each had the Cyclonian logo carved onto its surface, which made Piper giggle.

“She's so vain, even soap has to have her ownership stamped on it,” she remarked out loud.

Once she was done observing the room, Piper wasted no time in throwing off her filthy clothes. She was covered in sweat and grime, and her hair felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of grease over her head. It was going to take a while to get herself completely cleaned up. Walking over to the edge of the water, Piper hesitantly dipped her foot in. It was the perfect temperature, and the sensation sent chills down her spine. It had been too long since she had indulged in something like this. Slowly, Piper eased herself into the bath, closing her eyes as she allowed the warmth to envelope her naked form.

Being comfortable for the first time in ages allowed Piper's mind to wander. She thought of her friends, locked away in another part of Cyclonia. She thought of those still fighting against the encroaching empire, the brave Sky Knights such as Starling and the young rebels like Dove, who still had hopes of freedom. Even though she was now alone with no guards watching over her, Piper had given up on escape. She knew she wouldn't get far, and if she tried it the punishments would probably be severe. She had no hope left.

“What would Aerrow do if he were here?” she wondered, the sound of her own voice putting her more at ease. “He would make the best of things, wait for an opportunity. He wouldn't just lay here moping.”

Piper reached for a sponge and began to scrub away the gunk still stubbornly clinging to her body. Thanks to Cyclonis bringing her a plethora of meals, she was no thinner than when she had been captured, but being confined to that dark cell had cost her a fair amount of muscle definition. Piper made a mental note to ask her captor if she could have some time outside to exercise and get back in shape. Surely if Cyclonis allowed her to use her own private bath she would let her stretch her legs every once in a while.

Once she was done scrubbing her skin, Piper completely submerged herself under the water. She shook her hair and ran her hands through it, releasing bits of dead skin and dirt stuck in it. After coming up for air, she grabbed the nearest shampoo bottle and poured a great deal of it into her hand. It smelled like lavender and sea breeze, which was heaven to her nose. Massaging her scalp, she worked the gel into her hair.

“I never would have imagined that washing my hair would be the highlight of the month,” Piper said as she continued to rub the now foamy substance all over her head. Once she felt that she had applied enough, she dipped back into the water and rinsed the shampoo away. It was unusual for someone who spent most of her life in the sky, but she felt safe in the water. It enveloped her completely and closed out the rest of the world. The world that had taken her from her friends and placed her in the heart of her enemies.

Almost reluctantly, Piper rose up again to breathe. She kept her eyes closed, so she could imagine she were someplace other than Cyclonia. Perhaps a natural hotspring, or a resort on Tropica.

“Just think of things that make you happy, Piper,” she told herself. “Stay positive.”

 

“Yes Piper, Stay positive. Frowning doesn't suit you,” a voice echoed from the other end of the chamber.

Piper bolted upright as her eyes opened wide. She hadn't heard a single footstep, yet somehow there she was. Master Cyclonis stood at the edge on the opposite side of the bath, stripped down to nothing. Her pale skin looked soft and smooth, and though her frame was a bit scrawny, she carried it with utter confidence.

Piper found herself blushing, although she desperately tried not to. She had known for years that she was attracted to girls, and despite her anger at Cyclonis and all she stood for, she couldn't help but admire the sight before her. Inwardly, Piper cursed her overactive hormones.

“You look a bit better, but you're still dirty,” Cyclonis said, settling into the bath. “Normally I have servants clean me, but I've forbid them from having contact with you.”

“Why?” Piper asked.

“They wouldn't treat you properly, of course. Most of them are horribly bitter individuals. Now, let me get that filth off of you.”

Piper sat completely still as the black haired girl waded to her side of the tub, averting her eyes completely so as not to be caught staring. She shuddered as she felt hands touch her arm and shoulder, lathering it with soap. They softly caressed her skin, much more delicately than she had expected.

“Why are you looking away, Piper?” Cyclonis asked. “Is there something displeasing to you?”

“I don't know,” Piper huffed. “Maybe the fact I'm in a bath with a heartless tyrant?”

The Master chuckled. “Come now, I can't properly clean you if you're turned like that,”

Cyclonis grabbed the Storm Hawk's chin and forced the girl to look at her. Once again Piper blushed fiercely at the sight of her captor's small yet perky breasts. This time, Cyclonis saw it. She laughed, causing Piper to glare at her.

“So the rumors are true. I had a feeling,” she said. “It's nothing to ashamed of though, I understand completely. Boys just aren't worth the time.”

Piper was about to reply with another angry remark when suddenly Cyclonis put her soap laden hands onto the Storm Hawk's chest, causing her to give an undignified squeak as her entire face turned beet red. The slender pale fingers stroked her in a way she'd never felt before, and it made Piper feel strange.

“Stop it,” Piper protested weakly, not truly meaning it.

“Every part of you needs to be clean,” Cyclonis replied, a wicked smile on her face. “Besides, who are you to give me orders? You're my prisoner, remember?”

Piper gritted her teeth and swatted the other girl's hands away. “Only too well.”

“Good, now let me finish.”

Piper squirmed as Cyclonis continued to scrub her body, but knew better than to resist. The Empress was clearly enjoying herself as she lifted one of Piper's legs out of the water and stroked it carefully, starting at the calf and slowly moving up to the thigh.

“Not there, please!” the Storm Hawk pleaded as the other girl's fingers drew closer to her hips.

“I have no idea what you're thinking, Piper. I merely want to make sure I've cleaned every part of you.”

“I can clean that part well enough on my own,” Piper replied, sliding away from Cyclonis. “And I'd like to leave now.”

“Very well, We can finish cleaning you up tomorrow,” Cyclonis replied. “Oh, by the way, I've arranged for you to be put in a new room. You've been such a model prisoner lately, I think you deserve it.”

With that, the Cyclonian Empress lifted herself from the bath. Piper couldn't help but glance one more time at her figure as she walked away. As she watched the girl's hips sway, she suddenly realized what Cyclonis wanted from her.

 

“Oh no,” she whispered.

 

 

 


	3. Decisions

Piper couldn't believe her eyes as the Cyclonian guards opened the door to her new living quarters. It was a lavishly decorated massive room, far bigger than the one she had lived in on the Condor. The bed was huge, clearly made for a large man, and it was piled with velvet pillows and a soft downy comforter. The walls were furnished with portraits of previous Cyclonian rulers and war heroes, and on the desk next to the bed sat various tools for crystal research. It was more than Piper could ever have hoped for.

“Enjoy. We'll be outside in case you try anything funny,” one of the guards said roughly, pushing the girl into her room. The door slammed shut behind her, and the click of a lock was heard soon afterwards.

Piper flopped onto her bed and laid there in silence for several minutes, appreciating the mere fact that it was there, and that it was soft. She had almost gotten used to living in the dank and uncomfortable dungeon she had been locked in for god knows how long, accustomed to being just another prisoner. But things were different now, she knew exactly why Cyclonis continued to visit her, what the empress was after.

“Is she even capable of love?” Piper asked out loud. “Does she even really want me, or just my body?”

She rolled over on the bed and stared at a picture on the wall. It was of a young woman who looked remarkably like Master Cyclonis, no doubt one of her ancestors. One of hundreds in the millenium old dynasty of the Cyclonian Empire, which remained unshaken in its goal of conquest and domination.

“I wonder if she thinks this is all it will take for me to like her. It's like she's completely ignoring every evil thing she's done to me and my friends! She must be crazy, but I guess I knew that already.”

Piper sighed and rubbed her temples. She had no idea what she should do about the situation. She didn't trust Cyclonis and had good reason not to, but the idea of being with another girl... well, that had always intrigued her.

“Why did it have to be HER? Why not Starling, or Dove, or...” Piper trailed off. There was no point in dwelling on what could have been. She had to focus on the moment.

She had been close to Cyclonis, once. The Master had disguised herself as a girl named Lark and saved Piper's life. The two became fast friends, but it was all so Cyclonis could learn the Storm Hawk's secrets and make Piper join her side. She had been devastated that deceit, and had sworn she would never be tricked like that again. Still, the fact that Cyclonis was unable to destroy her afterwards was a sign that the empress had at least some good inside her.

“A lonely girl who desparately needs a friend...” that's what she had called Cyclonis that day. Maybe she had been right, too. A girl who was born and raised with no concept of companionship, only subjects and royalty, would be very lonely indeed. Her subordinates were little more than goons, they served her only out of fear. She was not truly loved by anyone, so how could she know how to properly love someone else?

Piper couldn't believe she was even considering it, but maybe it was worth a shot. Maybe she would give Cyclonis a chance, show her some compassion, and see if the most despicable tyrant in the Atmos could be redeemed.

“I don't know what I'm getting myself into...” she sighed to herself, closing her eyes and drifting off into her first peaceful slumber since she had arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

The massive double doors to Master Cyclonis' throne room burst open as a huge armored man strode through them. He wore a condescending sneer on his face as he passed the cowering servants that lurked in the shadows of the hall, enjoying their intimidated expressions. Snipe was not a clever man, but he made up for that with raw strength and cruelty. He tore his way through the ranks to get to where he was, and abused his authority whenever he got the chance.

“Master Cyclonis, Terra Blizzaris is ours once again,” Snipe announced triumphantly. “I crushed those pathetic Sky Knights!”

Cyclonis reclined in her throne, the size of it making her resemble a small cat nestled in an armchair. “So you killed them, then? The Sub-Zero squadron is dead?” she asked in a disinterested tone.

“Uh, not exactly...” Snipe muttered nervously, his bravado deserting him. “But I did destroy most of their rides, and I chased their ship into the Great Expanse! No one could escape from-”

“So, they're alive?” Cyclonis snarled, rising from her seat. “Despite the fact that you, in your own words, 'crushed' them. Tell me Snipe, how many other Sky Knights have you allowed to escape, only to tell me you finished the job?”

“I would never lie to you Master, I swear!” the Cyclonian officer groveled, terror plain on his face.

“Hmm, very well. I'm feeling lenient today,” Cyclonis said as her crystal staff slowly drifted into her hand. Then before her victim could react she sent a bolt of energy from the tip of her weapon that sent Snipe sliding across the hall.

“Get out of my sight!” the Master snapped. Wincing in pain, Snipe slowly got to his feet, and shuffled out of the throne room as quickly as he could.

“Something's bothering you, isn't it?” the Dark Ace asked. His voice startled the empress, she hadn't heard him enter. The fact that she was never able to detect his presence bothered her. How many private moments had he secretly intruded upon, how many of her secrets did he know?

“Yes, what's bothering me is the incompetence I have to deal with on a daily basis,” the girl sighed.

“Snipe's mission was a success, though if I had headed it there would have been no survivors,” the Dark Ace remarked. “But that isn't what's making you moody. I can tell.”

Cyclonis crossed her arms and looked away. The older man had practically raised her after the death of her parents and grandmother, and he was the only subordinate she trusted, but she didn't know if she wanted his opinion on her predicament.

“It will be just between us, Master. I swear it. You know my only loyalty is to you.”

She looked at the warrior intently. He was honest, as he always was when speaking to his empress. “It's the Storm Hawk you brought me, Piper,” Cyclonis finally said. “I've... taken an interest in her.”

The Dark Ace chuckled. “I've known that since the day you first talked about her. You didn't speak as if describing an enemy, you made her sound like a prized gem to add to your crystal collection.”

“She's not just something to add to my 'collecton',” Cyclonis bristled. “Piper is different than a mere possession. I would have hypnotized and enslaved her by now if that were the case. I want something else... I want her to accept me.”

“Oh my,” The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow. “This is unfamiliar territory for you, isn't it? And courting an enemy, well, that's not going to be easy.”

“You're taking this better than I had expected,” Cyclonis observed. “I thought you would despise the idea of me showing compassion to a Storm Hawk.”

“What, do you think I'm so callous that I would object to my Master's wishes, simply because I dislike the Storm Hawks? Aerrow is dead by my hand, I bare no ill will towards the rest of them. Do what you wish, and I shall follow you as always.”

“Thank you for your loyalty Dark Ace, it is appreciated. You are dismissed,” Cyclonis said.

The warrior bowed his head slightly and strode out of the hall as the girl steepled her fingers, her brow furrowed in contemplation.

 


	4. Loneliness

Piper was rudely awakened from her peaceful sleep by the sound of men loudly talking outside the door. It was particularly vexing to her, as she had been dreaming of her friends, still traveling the skies on the Condor. It had been such a vivid dream, she almost wished that she could have stayed there forever. But she knew none of it was real, the Condor was still a ruined mess on Terra Bogaton, and Aerrow was still dead. Cyclonia was her reality now, and she would have to accept it.

Grumbling in irritation, Piper wandered over to the door so she could better hear what the commotion was outside.

“I'm only telling you one more time you worthless shits, this is MY room! Now get outta my way!” Snipe shouted at the two guards, who were doing their best to stand their ground.

“I'm sorry sir, but Master Cyclonis gave this room to a guest, and she told us not to let anyone but herself enter,” the braver of the two guards said. “If it matters that much you can take it up with her.”

“THAT'S IT, I WARNED YOU,” Snipe roared, grabbing the unfortunate Cyclonians by the throat and throwing them roughly against the wall.

Piper quickly stepped back from the door when she heard the violence outside. It was the right reaction, as the door split in two moments later. The furious brute of a man strolled through the wreckage of the entryway, breathing heavily. Piper was so startled she didn't have time to react, which gave Snipe a chance to notice her.

“Storm Hawk!” the Cyclonian officer said incredulously. “What are YOU doing here!?”

Piper didn't give him the dignity of a response, instead choosing to kick him in the shin and rush through the exit as quickly as possible. As Snipe was distracted by the sharp pain in his leg, Piper dashed down the hall to put as much distance between them as possible. She had no idea where she was or where to go, all she knew was that she couldn't let that hulking behemoth catch her. Other Cyclonians could listen to reason, but not Snipe. He destroyed first and didn't even bother to ask questions later.

“You're dead when I catch you, brat!” the man's voice echoed down the hall. He was gaining on her, and Piper had no idea where to head next.

There were two diverging exits coming into Piper's field of vision. One led down a flight of stairs, while the other ended in a ledge exposed to the open sky. There was only one option she could take if she wanted to keep running. Piper shuffled down the spiralling steps as quickly she could, but they were steep and ungainly. She was almost to the base of the stairs when she tripped, sending her tumbling right into someone else.

“Watch where you're going you clumsy-” Cyclonis stopped mid sentence when she saw who had fallen into her. “Piper? What are you doing out of your room?”

Before Piper could respond Snipe charged down the stairs, crystal mace drawn for battle. “I have you now, Storm Hawk! Prepare to be smashed into paste!” he growled.

“Snipe, what in the seven hells do you think you're doing?” Cyclonis snapped, stepping between the man and his prey.

“Wh- I- Master Cyclonis, there's a Storm Hawk running wild-” the brute sputtered, completely startled by the sudden turn of events.

“Piper is my guest, you bungling oaf!” the empress seethed. “And you were trying to cave her head in!”

Snipe cringed and dropped his mace. The Master almost never raised her voice, and when she did it meant that destruction was sure to follow.

“B-but she was in my room!” he protested meekly, slowly backing away from the furious girl.

“That's her room now you imbecile, and I never want to see you anywhere near it again,” Cyclonis hissed, her staff glowing with pulsating energy.

“Where do I stay then?” Snipe foolishly asked.

“Hmm... well, you can either find a cot in the barracks with the rest of the soldiers, or live out the rest of your worthless life in the Wastelands!”

The blast from the crystal atop the Master's staff sent Snipe reeling, he hit the wall with an audible thud and barely managed to gain enough conciousness afterward to scuttle away on all fours like a pitiful dog.

 

“I'm sorry you had to go through that, Piper. Allow me to escort you back to your room,” Cyclonis said calmly, as if nothing of note had just occurred.

Piper opened her mouth, but said nothing. Cyclonis had probably just saved her life, and defended her without a second thought. She had been hesitant about giving the empress a chance, but this encounter was the push she needed to open up to the other girl a bit.

“Stay close to me,” Cyclonis said as she started up the stairs. “I don't want you out of your chambers alone. I haven't informed my officers of your status as my guest yet, and I'd prefer if something like what just transpired never happened again.”

“You haven't even told them I'm here?” Piper asked. “Why would you keep me a secret? It seems to me like that would just cause more problems.”

“Dark Ace knows, but the others...” she frowned. “They're different than he is. They wouldn't understand.”

“Understand what?”

“...We can continue this conversation in the privacy of your room,” the Master replied.

“Um, about that. When Snipe barged into my room he sort of...” Piper trailed off as they reached the wreckage of the entrance to her chambers. “...did that.”

Cyclonis sighed in disgust. “He's more trouble than he's worth. I should have him executed.”

“I'm not a fan of Snipe myself, but you can't just kill people because they irritate you!” the other girl said. “A little compassion can go a long way.”

“It was just an idle thought. No need to get preachy with me, Piper,” Cyclonis replied, her tone slightly defensive. Despite her recent compliance, Piper was still a Storm Hawk at heart. She would need to watch her morbid remarks around the girl if she wished to become closer to her.

“Nevertheless, this is unsuitable,” the Master continued. “I will have servants repair the door immediately. In the meantime, we can talk in my own private room.”

The two girls traversed the massive Cyclonian palace, climbing staircase after staircase as they ascended the massive spiral tower. Balconies jutted out into the open air like spines on the gargantuan structure, providing massive open windows to the red stormy skies above. Piper stayed by Cyclonis and tried to ignore the probing eyes of the soldiers they passed along the way, but with her Storm Hawk uniform she stood out rather uncomfortably.

“Here we are,” Cyclonis said as they reached a pair of large doors, surrounded by six guards. They bowed as she approached, and the doors swung open automatically. Piper surmised it was powered by crystal magic. The interior of the room was gigantic, but rather plain. There was a large bed covered in black sheets, and a metal shelf filled with crystals. It had a sparse amount of decorations, and seemed unwelcoming for a young girl like the one who slept in it. But Master Cyclonis wasn't just any young girl.

 

Once they stepped inside, the doors slammed shut. Now alone with her, Piper suddenly felt unsure about being in the empress's most private space. It reminded her of their encounter in the bath, of the other girl's hands all over her body.

“Go ahead and sit down on the bed if you'd like,” Cyclonis said, doing so herself.

Hesitantly, Piper sat down next to her. It still felt so surreal, acting like this with the leader of the empire that had always been her enemy.

“So, um,” Piper started awkwardly. “Why haven't you told the other Cyclonians about me?”

For the first time, Cyclonis herself looked unsure of what to say as well. “The Cyclonian heirarchy is complicated, Piper. As leader of the empire, I have certain... expectations to live up to. When the title of Master was bestowed upon me, I had to abandon any sense of compassion or lenience. For a thousand years, my family has ruled this Terra by fear and fear alone, and for me to show mercy to one such as you... it would present an image of weakness. Those below me would use that to their advantage, topple my family's legacy, and me with it.”

“Then why?” Piper asked. “Why bother to keep me alive, if doing so presents that much risk to your position?”

“Because... I'm lonely.”

 


	5. Key

Piper didn't know what to say. Such upfront honesty from the ruler of Cyclonia was a complete surprise, though not an unwelcome one. Cyclonis no longer looked intimidating or malign to her, she was just a troubled teenage girl after all. She had committed atrocities, of that there was no doubt, but there was a chance she could be redeemed, Piper could see that now. Cyclonis had visited her repeatedly all those days as a cry for help, a message that she longed for someone else to be a part of her life.

“You probably think I'm being ridiculous, don't you,” Cyclonis sighed. “It can't be helped, I wouldn't believe someone who imprisoned me, either.”

Piper only hesitated for a moment before replying. “No, I believe you. I never thought I would be saying this, but I understand you. I know what it's like to be alone, to have no one willing to see you for who you are.”

Cyclonis was shocked. it was plain on her face that she had braced herself for rejection, even derision. But it didn't come. “Do you... see me for who I am? Am I not the Empress of Cyclonia to you, the one who has made your life a living hell, robbed you of your friends and your freedom?”

“Your actions are a part of you, but your role as Master isn't all you are. I see you as someone who has lived her whole life in a cage. A bigger cage than mine was maybe, but a cage all the same. This place, your advisors who pressure you to conquer and enslave, Cyclonia is a prison for you.”

Once again the Empress was unsure of her response. She felt that Piper was speaking the truth, but didn't she want to conquer? Wasn't she propelled by her own ambition, not just the order of her ancestors? Yes, she enjoyed the power, crushing her enemies, seeing them driven before her. But was that because it was her nature, or because she was raised to crave such things? Was that why the satisfaction was always fleeting, the triumph always hollow? Cyclonis did not know the answer to that. But she did know that right now, she didn't want Piper in the same way she wanted to rule the Atmos. She wanted Piper because she was the only one with the key to her cage.

“I'm going to give you a chance,” Piper said. “I still don't know if I'm making the right choice, but I think that you deserve it.”

Master Cyclonis raised her eyebrows and managed a smile. “Quite a different tune than the last time we had a heart to heart.”

“You had lied to me then, you pretended to be someone else,” Piper replied. “I was hurt and angry when I found out the truth. Also, you had asked me to help you take over the world, which is a lot different than asking me to be your friend.”

“I'm sorry for what happened then, Piper. And for taking you prisoner just because I liked you. I suppose I'm not very good at this sort of thing.”

Piper laughed, startling Cyclonis. “Honestly, I'm surprised at how nice you've tried to be! I first thought that you were going to make me choose between death or sleeping with you.”

The Master would have taken offense, but she could read the other girl's tone well. There was no malice in it. Instead, she took on an overdramatic shocked expression. “Why Piper, are you telling me that isn't socially acceptable?”

“Did you... just make a joke? Did THE Master Cyclonis, Empress of Cyclonia, just attempt humor?”

“You act as if you've never heard my wit before . Surely you remember our encounter at that dreadful wrestling event some time ago?”

Piper rolled her eyes, a slight smile still on her face. “You mean when you licked cake frosting off of my face? I was a little too distracted by that to listen to what you were saying. Very regal and subtle, by the way.”

“Wh- I used my finger! I removed the frosting from your face with my finger, and THEN licked it!” Cyclonis said, indignant for a moment before regaining her composure. “I didn't lick it directly off your face. Although, if you want, I could lick frosting off certain other places...”

Piper's face turned bright red. “W-whoa, slow down there, your highness. I don't know if-”

Master Cyclonis slowly moved her hand towards the other girl's face, reading her body for any sign of resistance. There was none. She gently caressed Piper's cheek for only a moment, before withdrawing her hand. “Another time then, if you ever find yourself in that mood.”

As she watched black haired girl hop off the bed, Piper could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Everything seemed to have happened so suddenly, it all felt different now. She wanted Cyclonis to touch her again, even though she knew that she should be cautious. “I... I'll keep that in mind,” Piper said quietly, a very delayed response, as Cyclonis was almost to the door. “Just remember, I'm only giving you one chance. Just one!”

The Master looked back at her with a smile on her face. “I know, Piper. Thank you. I have some tedious business to attend to now, unfortunately. Use the badge on the nightstand if anyone bothers you while you're out and about in Cyclonia.” 

“You're letting me go wherever I want?” Piper asked, confused. “But what about your status, what you said earlier about your public image?”

“I will deal with those issues as they come,” Cyclonis replied. “In any case, you are no longer my prisoner.”

“I don't understand. I could steal a skycycle and fly away, and you would never see me again”

Cyclonis looked forlorn, but she tried to keep her voice even. “If that is what you choose to do, I won't stop you.”

Piper's mind raced. The open sky, the fresh air, that was no longer being kept from her. She could leave whenever she wanted, go anywhere she wanted. But, she would be alone. “No,” Piper said. “I think I'm going to stay for a while.”

And before she exited the room, Piper caught a glimpse of the most genuine smile she had ever seen on the Master's face.


End file.
